Yo Por Él
by S.Z.Girl
Summary: Meiling y Syaoran son novios. Qué pasa cuando Sakura se da cuenta que esta enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga?
1. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

Creí que si había logrado sobrevivir la secundaria lo peor habría pasado, en realidad no tengo mas que unos meses de haber cumplido este gran avance, pero algo es algo.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, y tez clara. Soy bastante tímida a decir verdad.

El parque en el que escribo todo esto es un lugar especial para mí, un lugar en el que los sueños y anhelos de la infancia se hicieron realidad.

¡Basta! ¡Al grano! ¿Quieren saber por que escribo esto? En realidad es por que me estoy volviendo loca, si, debería estar en un manicomio, loca, loca, loca, loca, bueno… creo que ya entendieron el concepto, lo único que me falta explicar es que estoy loca… por_ él_.

El problema es que no es cualquier _él _es el ÉL de mi mejor amiga. Lo se, doy pena ajena.

Pero es que es tan maravilloso, responsable, caballeroso, amable, tierno, considerado… ¡Vale que me embobo!

Tiene pelo castaño, ojos ámbar, y ¡Un cuerpazo! Ese cuerpo debería estar prohibido, ir en contra de alguna ley o algo por el estilo, hasta su nombre es perfecto, Syaoran Li, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien así? ¡Que alguien me lo diga por favor!

Y si se me permite he de decir que no es completamente mi culpa, si Meiling no me llevara de chaperona probablemente esto no hubiera pasado, jamás me hubiera enamorado de su novio. ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga soy?

¡Pésima! Lo se, lo peor es que de verdad, honestamente trato de que la situación no se vuelva mas grave, pero no funciona, cada día estoy peor, totalmente perdida.

¡Ya no se que hacer! Si esto sigue así ella se dará cuenta, me conoce mejor que nadie. Bueno, también esta Tomoyo, ella es mi otra mejor amiga, si, en caso de que se lo preguntaran también tiene novio, y no, no estoy interesada en el, lo de Syaoran es único, es una excepción, en realidad no es común que me enamore del novio de mi mejor amiga, en realidad no es común que me enamore.

¡Oh no! ¿Ahora que haré? Meiling y Syaoran se acercan tomados de la mano hacia mí. Tranquila, sonríe, muy bien, guarda en la mochila el pequeño libro que contiene la confesión y podría arruinarnos la vida, listo.

-¡Sakura!- me saluda Meiling ¿Por qué es siempre tan entusiasta? ¡Ni que fuera una gran amiga! Bueno… no creo serlo.

Mantén los ojos en tus manos Sakura, si eso, vamos bien, unos minutos mas y podremos salir corriendo, saluda discretamente sin hacer contacto visual.

-Hola chicos-¿Chicos? ¿Desde cuando digo yo "Chicos"? ¡Que me esta sucediendo! Ok, ahí va, mi corazón aumenta sus latidos, mayor sudoración, las manos me tiemblan, mientras no pase que… ¡Oh cielos! ¡Ya paso! Comencé a sonrojarme. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya se!

- Oigan, lamento no poder quedarme pero tengo tarea- Con eso me libro, toma la mochila, eso que se acerca es su ¿mano? ¡Si! Se posa sobre la mía tan solo unos segundos, intentando que deje la mochila en su lugar, seguido de una hermosísima sonrisa dice:

-Sakura… estamos en vacaciones ¿Recuerdas?-

- En serio, ¿En que mundo vives?- pregunta Meiling.

Comienzo a reírme, esto no puede estar pasando, pero bueno… ya que.

-¿Y que están haciendo aquí?- digo en cuanto puedo recuperarme de mi ataque de risa.

-Tan solo pasear- respondió el ser más maravilloso del planeta.

Meiling negó con la cabeza para después decir:

- En realidad, te estaba buscando, ¿tienes algo que hacer la próxima semana?-

-No, de hecho no ¿Por que?-

- Syaoran tiene boletos para ir a ver el mago Junn, viene a la ciudad, pero yo me voy los dos meses de vacaciones a China…- Syaoran interrumpe- Y ella quería saber si irías tu para que no se desperdicie el boleto.

Pensemos esto bien, el acto de magia durara aproximadamente unas dos horas, será en el teatro y tendrán las luces apagadas, estaremos en asientos continuos y con Meiling de viaje…

-¡Si!- ¿Yo dije eso? Oh no, esto es terrible. ¡No quise hacerlo de verdad! ¡No aguantare la tentación! ¡Soy demasiado débil!

- Perfecto- dijo mi mejor amiga, a este paso mejor me acostumbro a decirle ex mejor amiga- Entonces ya esta.

Syaoran sonrió, de la manera en que sonríe cuando va a decir algo gracioso, o eso cree el.

-Ya puedes ir a hacer tu tarea Saku-

¡Saku! ¡Me dijo Saku! Que bien se oye cuando el lo dice….

Que alguien me diga…. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

**Alto como es,  
con los labios encendidos,  
cada día doy con él en la escalera.  
Y me tengo que aguantar  
con la ganas que le tengo  
para no soltarle el cuello, que peligro.**

_Cause we only have one life, live it right_

_S.Z. Girl_


	2. Esto no puede estar pasando!

Se que sonara superficial, pero en realidad es un problema bastante común entre las mujeres de mi edad, de hecho entre todas las mujeres… ¡¿Qué me pongo?! ¡No hay nada en mi closet! Tuve toda una semana para pensar que atuendo iba a usar, pero claro, como soy yo, me espere al último momento, de hecho son las 5:00, Syaoran pasara por mí a las 6:00. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya se! Tengo que darme prisa.

Tomo el teléfono móvil y marco rápidamente un numero.

-¿Tomoyo? – Ni si quiera dejo que me conteste el saludo, esto es una emergencia- Emergencia, te necesito YA en mi casa.

Cuelgo, Tommy no vive muy lejos de aquí por lo que no tendré que esperar mucho. Creo que lo mejor será que me meta a bañar, eso me relajara.

Nada como un baño caliente para ponerse a pensar, cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en la tina, el agua esta deliciosa, mi imaginación comienza a volar y yo la dejo. Me veo en un precioso restaurante, Syaoran esta frente a mi, estamos solos, al ver sus labios siento la necesidad de acercarme un poco mas, y entonces justo cuando nuestros labios se van a rozar, alguien timbra.

**Hay amores caprichosos.  
Hay amores clandestinos.  
Y hay amores imposibles, como el mío.**

Salgo envuelta en una toalla y encima mi bata, abro la puerta y ahí esta Tommy, con su largo pelo azul, ojos amatista y su tierna sonrisa, sin embargo creo que se ríe de algo, algún chiste privado.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia tan importante que te obligo a sacarme de mi importante cita con Eriol?- pregunta divertida, por lo menos no parece molesta.

-Perdón, perdón, ¡Lo olvide por completo! ¡Llevas semanas mencionándolo!- digo apenada.

Ella suspira y ríe.

-Vamos ya, a elegir lo que tienes que ponerte- y se mete a la casa.

Por eso la quiero tanto es una gran amiga y siempre puedo contar con ella, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¡Eriol esta de vacaciones en Francia!

-Jaja, creí que tardarías mas en descubrirlo- responde mi amiga, he vuelto a pensar en voz alta.

Tomoyo elige para mi un precioso vestido verde, no demasiado formal, que habría jurado jamás compre, me llega algo arriba de la rodilla y se amarra a mi espalda con unas delgadas tiras, seca mi cabello y me lo arregla en un precioso peinado para después ponerme un maquillaje bastante natural.

-¿Y a donde vas a ir? – pregunta Tommy.

-Syaoranmeinvitoalteatro- digo tan rápido que ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que dije.

-¿Qué?-

-Voy a ir con Syaoran- digo algo mas lento.

Ella me mira con ojos inquisidores.

-¿Y desde cuando ir con Syaoran te pone en emergencia de no saber que ponerte?-

-Desde siempre- respondo algo nerviosa

Suspira y dice:

-Saku, no te metas en problemas- me mira preocupada, siempre tengo la sensación de que ella sabe mas de mi vida que incluso yo misma.

Suena un claxon que me libra de tan incomoda situación, tomo mi bolso y salgo volando del cuarto.

-Gracias Tommy, te veo al rato- es costumbre que después de que me ayuda en una de estas emergencias se quede a dormir.

Abro la puerta y ahí esta _el_, esperándome en su lujoso y rojo auto convertible, trae la capota abajo, por lo que su maravilloso pelo esta algo desordenado, viene en traje negro, no tienen idea de lo bien que se ve en traje negro, es como un modelo, se baja y me abre la puerta del coche, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan caballeroso?

Me saluda con un suave beso en la mejilla, sus labios son suaves y la verdad quisiera probarlos…. ¡Ya! Sakura concéntrate, es el novio de otra, basta, autocontrol.

-Te ves bien Saku- este chico no ayuda para nada

-Tu también- respondo torpemente.

Trae el radio prendido y me pongo a escuchar la letra.

**Yo por él cambiaria el rumbo  
habitual con que gira el mundo.  
Yo por él cambiaria de gustos,  
de gesto, de sexo y de religión.**

**Yo por él me acostumbraría  
a perder, juro que lo haría.  
Yo por él cambiaría de nombre,  
de ropa, de amigos dormiría a sus pies.**

**Y le seguiría por la sombra noche y día  
encantada de tener lo que él ya tira.  
Nunca pediría nada, todos lo sabrían.  
Solo él y yo, ya basta de mentiras.**

Llegamos al teatro y en todo el viaje no deje de contemplarlo,espero que no se haya dado cuenta, al abrir la puerta del auto toma mi mano para ayudarme a bajar, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo con ese simple contacto, quisiera que no me hubiera soltado pero así fue, caminamos separados a menos de un metro uno del otro, la noche es acompañada por vientos que traen consigo el olor de su colonia y la verdad es que huele delicioso.

Llegamos a la entrada del teatro, una hermosa chica esta recibiendo los boletos, Syaoran escasamente la mira, le entrega los boletos y entramos.

¡Qué comience la tortura!

Con dificultad logramos encontrar nuestros asientos, están realmente cerca del escenario, llegamos justo a tiempo, el acto esta a punto de comenzar, las luces comienzan a apagarse, coloco mi mano en el descansa brazos, sin embargo… su mano también esta ahí, coloque la mía justo encima, antes de que reine la oscuridad en el teatro puedo ver su mirada desconcertada, observando mi mano que lleva ahí fácilmente unos 5 minutos…

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

_Cause we only have one life, live it right_

_S.Z. Girl_


	3. Cosas del amor

_Cosas del amor._

Mi mano llevaba ahí mas de cinco minutos, y yo seguía sin quitarla, puedo ver tus ojos desconcertados que casi se desorbitan cuando me oyen decir:

-Es que… quería ver si tienes manos frías- sonrío mientras siento que la sangre sube a mis mejillas ¿Por qué tienes este efecto en mi?

Ahora estamos en completa oscuridad, cruzo mis manos bajo el pecho para evitar otro incidente, el show esta bastante entretenido, el mago Junn se ve viejo y cansado, al tiempo que experimentado, por momentos de hecho le presto atención, eso cuando no estoy ocupada contemplándote de reojo, se acerca el ultimo acto, y piden a una persona del publico, las luces se acercan a nosotros, ¡Oh no, Por favor, Yo no.!

Y ahora, que veo caer la iluminación sobre ti, es cuando corrijo mi pensamiento anterior… ¡Nosotros no!

-Joven pase al escenario.- la voz del mago Junn

Te paras y me sonríes tranquilamente, caminas lentamente hasta que estas al lado de Junn.

-Para el siguiente acto, desapareceré a este joven….-

¿Desaparecer a Syaoran? ¿Este mago esta loco o que? ¡Oh no! Un movimiento de sus labios y _el _ya no esta.

1, 2, 3 minutos no aparece.

-Lo que deben saber querido publico…- una pausa

4, 5 sigue sin aparecer

-Es que uno no esta donde cuerpo…- vuelve a callar

6,7 ¿Dónde estas? ¡No puedo mas! Se que es un acto y que esta controlado pero, no soporto la idea de que no estés aquí, tengo que salir, me levanto lentamente, mientras paso por la fila de asientos me voy disculpando ante las molestias de sus ocupantes, ¡Por fin! Las escaleras que me sacaran de aquí, las subo con calma aparente, una por una.

-Si no, donde mas lo extrañan, donde en verdad se encuentra su corazón.- la voz de Junn resonó en mi cabeza, el publico parece no haber oído lo que dijo, ¿Sonó realmente solo en mi mente? Segundos después, estas frente a mi, ¡Haz reaparecido! Tus brazos rodean mi cintura, mientras que los míos lo hacen con tu cuello… De verdad que me asuste, pensé que este viejo estaba trastornado.

El público comienza a aplaudir extasiado, se levantan, chiflan, lanzan flores al escenario, de todo, ¿En serio estuvo tan divertido el espectáculo? Siento tu mano alrededor de mi muñeca, me jalas para salir de ahí. ¡Tu mano esta cerca de la mía! Se siente bien… eso creo, mis sentidos parecen dormidos y sin ganas de reaccionar, no tengo ni la menor idea de adonde vamos, lo unico que se es que… estas cerca de mi.

Llegamos al carro, vuelves a abrirme la puerta, pero no puedo contenerme mas, te vuelvo a abrazar, correspondes el abrazo, y tus manos revuelven mi melena cariñosamente.

-Ya pequeña, aquí estoy, no me paso nada, fue solo un truco.- dices con la intención de tranquilizarme.

-Lo se.-

Te ríes, esa risa tan maravillosa, la cual me dice que todo estará bien, y luego me miras, no me miras como siempre tu mirada esta… extraña.

-Preocupona.-

Subimos ambos al carro, manejas sin rumbo fijo, la radio prendida con una canción que desconozco y nosotros dos en silencio, suena tu celular, mas metido en tus pensamientos pareces no oírlo, lo tomo entre mis manos, alcanzo a ver los primeros números de la persona que te llama, aparentemente no lo tienes registrado.

Pareces reaccionar y tomas delicadamente el teléfono de mis manos, abres la tapa pareces querer tomar una decisión, pasan unos momentos en los cuales reflejas incertidumbre y después cortas la llamada, el celular queda entre tus manos.

-¿Tienes hambre Sakura?- preguntas. Mi estomago exige alimento y parece contestarte.-¿Quieres ir a cenar?.

Estoy a punto de contestarte que me encantaría, cuando tu celular vuelve a sonar, esta vez, contestas de inmediato.

-¿Wei? ¿Qué sucede?.- te ves preocupado.-Voy para allá.-

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada grave, pero creo que te deberé esa cena.-

-No te preocupes.- sonrío, tus ojos flamean, algo esta sucediendo y no se que es, confiare en que no tiene importancia como dices y no preguntare mas.

-Te dejare en tu casa.- y ahora nos dirigimos hacia ella, sigues concentrado en algo, no manejas como siempre, lo haces mas descuidado, en unos pocos minutos estamos enfrente de mi casa, te veo con intención de bajarte, mas con un gesto te indico que no es necesario, se ve que traes prisa.

-Nos vemos luego.- digo en forma de despedida y me meto en la casa.

Cierro la puerta, estoy exhausta, algo suena en mi bolsa, y saco mi móvil, es un numero muy parecido al que llamo a Syaoran, por no decir que el mismo.

Contesto con una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Hola?.-

-Sakura, soy yo, Meiling.-

Mi mejor amiga me llama desde China, se oye preocupada.

-Mei, ¿Qué pasa?.-

-¿Fuiste con Syaoran hoy?.-

-Si.-

-¿Cómo esta?.-

-Bien…Mei… ¿Qué sucede?-

-No he sabido nada de el desde hace unos días, lo cual es bastante extraño, siempre se comunica, Sakura las cosas no están bien entre nosotros, no lo han estado de ahora ultimo, y mi ausencia parece no ayudar.

_Amiga, tengo el corazón herido  
el hombre que yo amo se me va  
lo estoy perdiendo, lo estoy sufriendo  
llorando de impotencia no puedo retenerlo_**.**

-Mei, pasara lo que tenga que pasar, todo va a estar bien… créeme.-

-Sakura, necesito tu ayuda, por favor, no dejes que lo pierda, por lo menos no hasta que regrese, recuérdale que lo amo, por favor Sakura, no dejes que me lo robe otra chica.- oigo tu voz la desesperación y el llanto…

-Eso no pasara Mei, lo prometo.-

No escucho mas, me despido y cuelgo.

Syaoran y Meiling no están bien, en el carro el colgó su llamada, y yo acababa de darle mi palabra de que todo iba a estar bien…

¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Cómo llegue a enamórame de el? ¿Cómo fui tan estupida? Ella lo ama, lo AMA, y teme que alguien se lo quite… ¿Cómo pude prometer que no iba a suceder? Cuando lo único que pienso es como se sentirá estar entre sus brazos… como se sentirá tocar sus labios… Solo pienso en _el…_

Supongo que… son cosas del amor.

He aqui el tercer capitulo xD Por supuesto estos personajes no me pertencen, y... gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews, por favor siganlo haciendo :P Y si tienen algun consejo se los agradecere!!

_Cause we only have one life, live it right_

_S.Z. Girl_


	4. Ya no se nada

Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

_Ya no se nada_

Veo la nota en el refrigerador:

_Sakura:_

_Surgió un inconveniente, no puedo quedarme a dormir, hablamos mañana._

_Tomoyo._

Me siento aliviada, no quiero ni ver ni hablar con nadie, necesito estar sola, pensar, pensar en que voy a hacer… ¿Qué siento por el? Y ¿Qué es mas importante para mi? Me creo enamorada o ¿Será solo atracción? No lo se…

Camino a mi recamara, necesito descansar, me recuesto en mi cama, me tapo con la colcha y es ahí cuando la barrera se cae, comienzo a llorar como una niña pequeña, quisiera que todo se solucionara, quisiera que mis problemas fueran como en primaria, mi mayor preocupación consistía en el parcial del día siguiente, o lo que comería en el almuerzo, pero ahora ya crecida… las cosas no son como antes, amistades aparecen y se deshacen, se dice que debes de cuidar a tus amistades pues cuando el amor se vaya, son ellas quienes recogerán los pedazos caídos, sin embargo también suele decirse que luches por las personas que amas y que la vida no da dos oportunidades…

Probablemente todo sea una tontería, pero… No se si estoy dispuesta a arriesgar a mi mejor amiga por una tontería, es claro que ella lo ama, pero también que algo esta cambiando en el, ¿y si ellos ya terminaron? Oficialmente no lo han hecho, pero quiero decir, ¿y si se les murió el amor? ¿entonces estaría bien que quisiera a Syaoran? No, la verdad sale a flote, en ninguna circunstancia esta bien querer una oportunidad con el ex o en mi caso el actual de una amiga…

Pero… del querer al actuar hay mucho trecho, yo lo puedo querer pero… no hacer nada para obtenerlo y entonces no estaría mal… ¿Cierto?

Soy una pésima amiga, una terrible persona, y como mejor amiga apesto… ¡Como se me fue a ocurrir enamorarme de _el_! _El, el, el, _El mas prohibido, el mas guapo, a el que mas quiero y desprecio en estos momentos…

El encendió la flama y yo termine quemada, las cicatrices que quedaran no las podré borrar, es cierto que el nunca quiso hacerlo eso me consta, es hombre de una sola mujer, nunca engañaría a Meiling, pero creo que no tiene ni la menor idea del efecto que tiene sobre las mujeres, el efecto que tiene sobre mi.

Es claro que es bastante fuerte ese efecto, de que otra forma estaría dispuesta a arriesgar una amistad de años, por un… amor de momento.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Esta no soy yo! ¡Yo jamás hubiera pensado en bajarle el novio a mi mejor amiga! Por que por crudo y cruel que suene… eso es lo que intento…

Pero es que este chico revuelve mi interior... me causa escalofríos siquiera pensar en _el, _verle hace que se me pare el corazón y que sin embargo lata con mas fuerza como si fuera a salírseme del pecho.

Hace que con un simple "Hola" todo dentro de mi se enloquezca, mi sangre parece ocultarse en mis mejillas, mientras que mi pulso se altera y no puedo agarrar nada por temor a no ser capaz de sostenerlo. Ha hecho nacer esa parte de mi, la que no es la tierna y linda Sakura, si no la parte alocada, la con deseos de experimentar, de sentir y gozar, de actuar si pensar en las consecuencias, las consecuencias que podría tener para el y para mi.

Sin embargo las consecuencias pasaran y existen, serán graves, pero ya no se que hacer…

Recuerdo una frase que una amiga del colegio solía decir : _"Te quiero y por quererte me muero. Si por quererte me muero, no sé para qué carajo te quiero."_

Y a pesar de todo no puedo evitar reír. Al levantar y verme al espejo, mi risa es mayor, estoy hecha un desastre no se puede comparar con la chica que Syaoran llevo al teatro, mi cabello esta totalmente desordenado y el maquillaje corrido, es una imagen casi grotesca…

Nunca he sido la clase de chica que llora por que no la quieren… bueno todas tenemos nuestros momentos, y si lo he hecho, pero prometí no volverlo hacer y pienso cumplir mi promesa, no llorare mas.

No le veo solución a este embrollo por lo que lo que haré será simple, seré yo misma, y si el se llegara a enamorar de mi, entonces llegado el momento buscare una salida, no tiene caso preocuparse por lo que aun no sucede, vera a la verdadera Sakura, sin coqueteos ni flirteos y mucho menos provocaciones… seré simplemente yo. De esa manera podré cumplir la promesa hecha a Meiling, cuidare a Syaoran de que nadie se lo quite, inclusive le cuidare de mi… hasta que ella vuelva. Entonces podrá cuidarlo ella.

Un sonido me saca momentáneamente de mis pensamientos, el móvil suena, he recibido un mensaje:

_¿Vamos a algún lado mañana?_

El remitente… Syaoran.

¿Qué debo de contestar?

No se si deba mantener mi distancia para evitar que esto empeore o debería verlo mas seguido para descubrir si es tan solo un enamoramiento pasajero o si en realidad le quiero.

No se si Meiling o incluso _el _se han dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

No se si estoy actuando bien… No se si hago lo correcto… Ya no se nada…

Este capitulo es para que se entienda por lo que esta pasando Sakura, sus sentimientos y confusiones... Consejos, comentarios... Y consejos sobre que hacer en esta situacion... Tomatazos... TODO sera agradecido xD

_Cause we only have one life, live it right_

_S.Z. Girl_


	5. Me estoy volviendo loca

**Perdonen la tardanza! Ya se ! Fue mucho tiempo xD pero aqui esta la continuacion :P Este capitulo va en especial para Carlita por su cumpleaños...! Un poco atrasado Lo se... Pero mas vale tarde que nunca cierto? Comentarios, reviews, se acepta de todo ...**

_¡Me estoy volviendo loca!_

Y aun así, a pesar de todas mis confusiones es increíble como mis dudas se disipan completamente después del mensaje que me manda _el _tras mi respuesta afirmativa.

_Nos divertiremos, paso por ti. Cuídate._

Comienza a llover, es increíble como son las primeras horas de la madrugada, le vi la mitad de la noche y todavía tengo la necesidad de saber de _el. _Siento que me estoy volviendo loca, comienzo a necesitarle, saber cualquier cosa en la que _el _este involucrado.

Mi ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir es _el, _al igual que el primero en la mañana, e incluso en sueños me altera, no lo dejo de pensar consiente y subconscientemente…

Tengo que intentar dormir un poco, aunque sea unas cuantas horas para recuperarme, lentamente comienza a ganarme el sueño… si quieren adivinar quien lo protagoniza no creo que tengan mucho problema…

Me despierta la luz del sol que entra por la ventana, sigo vestida con la misma ropa, y con el rimel corrido mi cara tiene un aspecto terrible, a eso súmenle las ojeras de no haber dormido durante toda la noche y el rastro de lagrimas por mis mejillas y pensaran que de hecho soy un monstruo, como solía decirme mi hermano cuando estábamos mas chicos, bueno la verdad hasta el momento.

Me duele la cabeza y me pesa todo el cuerpo, consecuencia de no haber dormido correctamente, no se ni que horas son, pero no debe ser muy temprano, el sol esta a todo lo que da.

De la nada una tonadita comienza a sonar, creo reconocer ese tono… ¡Mi celular! ¡No tengo ni idea de donde esta! Siguiendo el sonido logro encontrarlo en mi bolsa, la cual por alguna extraña razon esta debajo de mi cama.

-¿Bueno?

-_Sakura-_ no puede ser posible… es … es… _su _voz. ¿Pero por que se oye un relajo de fondo? -_¿Me escuchas?-_

-Si, ¿Qué sucede?.-

-_Pasaremos por ti en una hora, ¿Esta bien?-_

-Si esta perfecto.-

-_Nos vemos.-_

Corto la comunicación. ¿Perfecto? Si claro… todo lo que el diga es perfecto… pensar que tengo que bañarme y arreglarme en menos de una hora. Podría haberme dicho que pasaba por mi inmediatamente e igualmente hubiera aceptado. Además, ¿a que se refería cuando dijo pasaremos? ¿el y su coche? Yo se, la verdad suena bastante estupido pero una parte de mi ruega que así sea para poder estar a solas con _el._ Esto de estar enamorada es como vivir eternamente atontada… pero que ¿Quién puede contra Cupido?

Honestamente aunque quisiera describirles mi baño y como me arregle me seria imposible, todo lo hice involuntaria y automáticamente. Ni si quiera recuerdo que ropa elegí y mucho menos me puse a ver si era adecuada.

Tan solo el saber que en algunos cuantos minutos le veria hacia mi corazon ponerse a palpitar… termine de arreglarme con 5 minutos de anticipación de la hora acordada, por supuesto el puntual de Syaoran llego justo a tiempo ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos.

Y abri la puerta y le sonrei.

_Cada vez que te veo llegar  
es más difícil de controlar esta angustia  
(¡Haaa haa haa!) que me rompe (¡Ouh ouoh!).  
Noches pasan y sigo igual.  
Ya no aguanto más escuchar a mi mente que se estira.  
_

Y le mire… sus ojos ambar… su pelo castaño… sus labios con los que sueño por las noches… sus blancas manos… el siempre tan perfecto… siempre tan el.

Y a pesar de todo no puedo evitar pensar_…_

_  
Me estoy volviendo loca, loca por ti.  
Si no me vas a querer, ya no me hagas sufrir.  
Me estoy volviendo loca, loca por ti.  
Ya no me hagas pensar que algún día cambiarás.  
Ya no te burles de mi porque me estoy volviendo loca_.

Ahora comprendo a que se referia por nosotros… Tomoyo y Eriol estaban con Syaoran… los alcanzo a ver a lo lejos por que la verdad me concentro principalmente en _el…_

-¡Eriol!- grito y corro a saludarle, hace semanas que no lo veo y lo correcto es ponerle un poco de atención. Se baja del carro y le abrazo brevemente, la verdad no quiero poner celosa a Tomoyo… Que aunque no lo crean lo es y bastante.

Subimos todos al coche Syaoran y yo adelante, Tomoyo y Eriol atrás. Se ven tan felices… quisiera tener algun dia lo que ellos tienen por mas cursi que suene tienen un amor de verdad…

_Yo no entiendo esto del amor,  
si es tan bueno por qué el dolor.  
¡Me lastimas, uooh! ¿Qué no entiendes?.  
Sueltame de esta posesión, de esta cómica situación.  
No abuses. No, no, no, no me uses. ¡Aaaah!_

-¿Cuándo regresaste Eriol? – pregunte una vez que el carro estuvo en marcha.

-Tan solo ayer… Fue por eso que no me pude quedar a dormir.- me respondio Tomoyo.

-Y que no pudimos cenar…- comento Syaoran.

Note la "discreta" mirada que dirigió Tommy a su novio… y el pesado suspiro de ambos.

- Te veias bien ayer Saku.-

OK, el es _el, _se le pasan muchas cosas…pero mi orgullo y dramatismo de mujer no pueden evitar decir:

-¿Qué me veo tan mal los demás dias o que?- mi voz salio molesta pero eso parecio no molestarle.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso, tu siempre te ves bien ( si ahí va, la sangre a mis mejillas, mejor volteo hacia otro lado) pero ayer exageraste ( tenia que salir con su galanada cierto?) ¿Te enojaste?

Tomo mi barbilla entre sus mejillas para que lo volteara a ver cuando de repente…

-¡Cuidado!- Syaoran iba distraido y no vio que se estaba saliendo de su carril y casi choca con un poste, reaccionando rapidamente volvio a tomar el volante con las dos manos y consiguió el control del carro, estacionandose en el lugar mas pronto.

De la nada una carcajada inunda el coche y luego se le une otra risa…

-Syaoran… El "choro mareador" se supone que les hace efecto a ellas.- dijo Eriol causando que su amigo palideciera.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunte todavía un poco aturdida por el susto.

- El "choro mareador" es una teoria que tienen ellos dos…- la voz de mi amiga sonaba dura, por lo que no me iba a gustar lo que seguia.- Se dice que a la mujer se le "atonta" diciendole cosas bonitas, y ellos quisieron intentarlo…

-¿Entonces que? ¿Soy una especie de experimento?- jamas crei que Syaoran pudiera hacerme algo asi.

Y otra ves la risa de Eriol.

-Por supuesto que no, desde luego no creiste que fuera en serio, tenias que creerlo.- Tomoyo lo silencio con una mirada.

Tal vez mi reaccion fuera exagerada pero ahora no importaba…. Abri la puerta del coche y me baje, no sin antes ver la mirada asesina que le lanzo Syaoran a Eriol.

-Sakura ¡Espera!-

No podia hacerlo, no aunque fuera el quien me lo pidiera… ¿ Por que no puede comprender?

_Me estoy volviendo loca, loca por ti.  
Si no me vas a querer, ya no me hagas sufrir.  
Me estoy volviendo loca, loca por ti.  
Ya no me hagas pensar que algún día cambiarás.  
Ya no te burles de mi porque me estoy volviendo loca. _


	6. Lo que siento por ti

Hola, S. reportándose nuevamente con un chapter de esta historia, que es hecha por y para ustedes. Espero que este chapter les agrade. Tengo la intención de actualizar pronto, pero como las fiestas Navideñas y el Año Nuevo estan muy cerca ya, no tengo idea de cuando podré subir el nuevo chapter... así que espero me comprendan y sigan leyéndome de todas maneras, ¡gracias! (¡Felices fiestas gente!).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para crear historias que me gustaría fueran verdad lol.

* * *

Y entonces fui yo quien comprendí, tu no viste ni verías jamás algo mas en mi que una simple amiga, era tu amiga o tal vez ni eso, tal vez solo era la mejor amiga de tu novia.

Un sentimiento se apodera de mi y no se que es, no podría definirlo ni como tristeza ni como decepción, lo único que se es que quiero llorar… y no hacer nada mas.

¿En verdad soy tan poca cosa? ¿En realidad no merezco que te fijes en mí? ¿Es que acaso no soy suficiente? ¿Buscas algo más, algo diferente?

_Se que nunca me verás como la niña de tus  
sueños,_

_se que no te fijarás en la fachada  
de mis huesos;_

Quisiera decir, que estoy pensando en Mei, en que nuestra amistad no se vera afectada pero no es asi.

La verdad ha caido como un balde de agua fria sobre mi cabeza y no se que hacer. ¿Seria posible… tan solo… desaparecer? ¿Por qué nadie puede darse cuenta? Alguien que me de una palabra de consuelo y una mirada de cariño.

_es cierto que la luna no es de  
queso y que no tengo curvas de modelo_

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… TE QUIERO y no lo puedo negar, querer pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensar en ti, es como decirle a mi corazon que deje de latir…

_Se que nunca entenderás este absurdo sentimiento,  
yo se que no tendré jamás la fortuna de un beso;_

Me desmorono por dentro y nadie lo nota, mi corazón llora y no obtiene alivio quiero callar y gritar al mundo lo que siento…

Mas ¿Que resultado me traería? Tu odio y el de ella, y eso es más de lo que yo podría soportar.

_Es cierto que la luna no es de  
queso y que no tengo curvas de modelo_

No puedo mas, de verdad, necesito decírselo a alguien, siento que voy a estallar… Se que podría contárselo a cualquiera de mis amigas, les tengo la confianza y se que no dirían nada… pero… algo me lo impide… tal vez, el hecho de que no quiero que me juzguen…

Se que en el momento en el que abra la boca, por alguna extraña razón todo comenzara a desmoronarse, entonces, ¿Qué debo de hacer? Si continuo así… las cosas no saldrán bien.

Muchas personas dicen que el amor es el mas grande sentimiento, que es para lo que estamos hechos, para amar, y ¿como tan bello sentimiento puede causarme tanto dolor?

_Sé que nunca entenderás  
Este absurdo sentimiento_

Pienso en ti, en cada momento de mi día, cada vez que me levanto es una tortura, pues mis sueños me hacen vivir en un mundo de fantasía y despertar es volver a darme cuenta de la realidad.

_Yo se que no tendré jamás  
La fortuna de un beso  
Es cierto que al diario estoy viviendo  
En un cuento de hadas que me invento.  
_  
Yo se que no significo lo mismo para ti, pero es que… en serio ¡te quiero! Y creo que puedo darte tantas cosas que ella no…

_Sé que nunca me verás  
Como la causa de un desvelo_

¿No crees que puedo ayudarte? ¡Syaoran, solo dejame conocerte! Es lo unico que quiero, saber quien eres… y que sepas quien soy.

Dejame traspasar la barrera que has puesto, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No busco herirte, busco conocerte y amarte.

_Yo sé que no comprenderás  
Que soy el ángel de tu cuento_

Y es ahora donde comprendo, que no puedo hacerlo, ¿Amarte? ¡Cielos! Eres el novio de mi mejor amiga… ! ¡¿Qué me pasa!? Porqué… dentro de todas las personas en este mundo me fui a enamorar de ti…

De alguien que no me ve como una mujer, ni si quiera como una niña, soy simplemente… nada…

_Entiendo que tus ojos tienen miedo  
De ver a la mujer que soy por dentro._

Se que últimamente me has tratado distinto, como si de hecho te importara, pero estoy segura que es por que quieres arreglar las cosas con Mei y nadie la conoce mejor que yo.

Sin darme cuenta, llegue al lugar donde todo comenzó, el Parque Pingüino, y es aquí donde no puedo mas, y me hecho a llorar, el cielo se empieza a nublar al igual que mi vista, las lagrimas no me dejan ver bien. No hay nadie a mi alrededor y es asi como me siento… me siento sola.

Un fuego quema en mi interior, es tanto mi culpa como la tuya, si Syaoran tuya, por que tu lo encendiste y yo me queme con el…

Ahora cuando mas lo necesito, me encuentro en soledad, y ahora cuando mas necesito llorar con alguien pienso en ti… mi pensamiento es tan real, que imagino que me abrazas y de hecho puedo sentir tus brazos tras mi cintura y tu respiración junto a mi oido, mas… mi mente nunca habia creado algo tan nitido… ese perfume yo lo conozco… ¡No puede ser!

_Continuará ::..

* * *

__Cause we only have one life, live it right… __S.Z Girl._


	7. Toma mi mano

**Holaaa! Disculpen mi evidente tardanza pero puess ya saben entre la vida y la escuela me traen loca. Una aclarcacion importantee : _Cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia. _**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para crear historias que me gustaría fueran verdad lol.

Pero mi mente me ha engañado, ¡Esto ya es preocupante! Te imagino, te veo… me doy cuenta que necesito consuelo y esperanzas… A Alguien que me diga que todo va a estar bien… que no tengo de que preocuparme… Miro a mi alrededor… rodeada de tantas personas me siento tan sola… Como si simplemente no estuviera ahí…Como si no pudiera confiar en nadie… Como si en realidad estuviera completamente sola… Olvidando por un segundo en donde me encuentro, dos lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, cierro los ojos… Quiero perderme unos segundos, desaparecer tan solo unos minutos, descansar de los problemas de la vida… huir… desbaratarme.

¿Alguna ves han sentido eso? El sentirse sola rodeada de gente, es uno de los peores sentimientos posibles… La soledad mata y lo estaba haciendo conmigo lentamente. El sentimiento de desesperación, desolación, todo y sin tener a nadie quien contárselo.

¿Qué me has hecho Syaoran? ¿Qué has hecho de mi? ¿Por qué desde que empecé a sentir algo por ti, me empecé a sentir tan sola? Por que no puedo contárselo a nadie,,, por que nadie conoce ni conocerá este secreto que es tan mío como tuyo… si tuyo, tu lo causaste…. Por que estoy dispuesta a herir a mi mejor amiga por ti… ¿Lo estoy?

No puedo con tanta confusión… solo tengo 16 años… El cielo comienza a cerrar… veo las nubes cargadas de agua que se van acercando cada vez mas…

Y entonces, el cielo parece compadecerse y empatizarce conmigo, y llora, lloramos juntos, las gotas caen sobre mi, mi pelo y ropa están completamente empapados.

De la nada, la lluvia deja de mojarme, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con un paraguas, pero, lo sorprendente es la persona que lo lleva, ¿Será posible que sea _**el**_? ¿O será simplemente otra broma del destino?

_**Desde el punto de vista de Syaoran.**_

Creo que nunca te había visto tan molesta conmigo, en realidad fue una simple broma, no veo el por que te lo tomaste tan apecho.

Azotaste la puerta del carro y saliste corriendo, me baje yo también y te seguí, pero te he perdido de vista. ¿Y si te ha pasado algo? ¡Había muchos carros! Pudiste haber sufrido un accidente…

¡No! No te paso nada estoy seguro, por lo menos físicamente, pero… al seguirte hubo un momento en el que pude ver lágrimas correr por tus mejillas. Te herí y no se que haré para recompensártelo, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar, pero contigo… no es solo que no quiera verte llorar si no que te bajaría la mitad de las estrellas si eso fuera suficiente para que no derramaras una sola lágrima… y menos por mi culpa.

Odio verte llorar, odio haberte lastimado… pero ¡ALTO! Pensándolo bien… yo **no HICE nada** para lastimarte.

No tienes idea de lo que me ha costado no hacerlo, ha sido necesaria una gran fuerza de voluntad y todo mi esfuerzo para controlarme.

Algo me pasa contigo, algo que no es normal… ¡Basta! Es simplemente, el hecho de que pasemos tiempo juntos y que seas la mejor amiga de Mei lo que hace que tenga este instinto protector contigo…. ¿Cierto….?

¿Dónde carajo estas Sakura?

No puedo encontrarte por ningún lado, pareciera que desapareciste y… genial! Ha comenzado a llover, puedes enfermarte, necesito encontrarte pronto y llevarte a casa, claramente la salida de hoy a sido un fracaso incluso antes de comenzar.

Estoy cerca del parque Pingüino, ¿Sera posible que estés por aquí? Creo que si, no se por que pero parece fascinarte este parque.

¿Eso que oí es tu risa? Me oculto tras unos arbustos, por lo que veo no estas sola, hay alguien ha tu lado, te esta protegiendo de la lluvia. ¡Oh Sakura! ¿Eres tan ingenua como para dejar que cualquiera se te acerque? Claro… no eres consiente de tu inocente belleza. ¿Se habrá acercado este tipo nada más a platicar? Me quedare escondido por si las dudas, quiero asegurarme que no te lastimen. Sin embargo, pareces conocerle, incluso lo estas abrazando y vuelves a reírte. Me acerco un poco más para escuchar que dice.

-Pequeña, ya no llores- dijo con un tono suave.- ¿Recuerdas?

Y entonces comenzó a cantar.

_Toma mi mano  
ya todo estará bien  
no debes llorar_

-¡Creí que habías olvidado la letra de nuestra canción!- dices sorprendida.

Y el sigue cantando:

_Sé que duele caer  
y hoy estoy aquí para ti  
como ayer como hoy  
sabes que puedes buscarme_

Te recargas en su hombro y cierras los ojos. A decir verdad no canta tan bien, se desafina bastante.

¡Mira que si no te quita las manos de encima pronto, yo no respondo! Bien… ¿Por qué estoy así? Tienes derecho a tener amigos ¿cierto? Eriol y yo no somos los únicos, pero casi nunca mencionas tu vida privada, pero la realmente privada.

Y entonces mi subconsciente plantea una respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente cuestionada:_ ¿Será que estoy celoso? _

_Cause we only have one life, live it right… S.Z Girl._

**¿Que les parecio? Espero su review!!! xD una cosa! las canciones que aparecen en cursiva, su nombre esta en el titulo, por ejemplo, este capitulo se llama toma mi mano, y los fragmentos de cancion son tomadas de la cancion: Toma mi mano de belanova OK?? Y otr cosa la cancion de Yo Por El esta cantada por Iran Castillo. :D **


End file.
